Remembrance
by Seraphine Rose
Summary: Arwen remembers her life with Aragorn Angsty


A/N Bad yes yes most likely, ANYWAY READ AND REVIEW because Im insecure and want to know if I should continue writing or get a day job o.O ANYWAY, do me a favor if you decide to review this, put a rating (1-10) makes my life a bit easier (  
  
Disclaimer- Do not own yadda yadda  
  
Warning- Rated for Child birth and ect ect  
  
Remembrance  
  
Life is short, this phrase holds new meaning to me for my own short time upon this earth draws to a close, to long have I wandered merely an observer of the passing of time, times of joy's and times of war. I regret now having watched, a lifetime lived means naught if you have not truly lived it.  
  
His face is gaunt, two and one month he has not recognized my face nor that of his son and daughters, living borderline between the land of death and land of the living. Reaching, screaming, thrashing, his pain grows each day and each day my tears spill from my eyes like blood. Eldarion now rules, beside him his wife Leila I have nothing to rule for, my strength and support falling from beneath me, throwing me deep into a void of pain.  
  
A maiden, yes my fathers' word, a maiden such as I should remain as the word suggests pure, innocent, and untainted. To be Forced to sit and watch, as many friends I held dear to my heart were felled by the enemy, my young brothers among them, and how I pleaded to leave to leave this fairy tale created for me with sweet smells, and bright colors or such splendors filled my heart with bitterness. My Heart no longer belongs with the elves. For they believed my heart was sated with mere trinkets, jewels, and service.  
  
Oh my love how I begrudged your freedom upon our first meeting, you a mere child having more choice then I. You became my freedom though in the end, you stole me away from the confines of a princess's life and brought me into a world of which I could rule and teach. Together, did we not bring joy to Gondor, to the hearts of those who suffered so?  
  
Can you remember the first kissed shared between us? So long past it seems these memories, before the war of rings and the sailing of my people, can you remember?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Arwen sat gracefully poised at the tip of the island surrounded by lake, ripples caught the light of the moon turning the liquid diamond into opal almost too beautiful to touch. Water from the tumbling falls crashed noisily into the opal waves, foam bubbling like broth, though more delectable Arwen liked to think. Beauty to the eye served greater meaning then taste to the tongue. Restless, Arwen watched the twisting of the colors beneath the foam greatly desiring to feel the earths tears weave through her hair. Tentatively, the princess stepped noiselessly into the pleasantly cool water, her gown billowing around her slight form while she crossed the lakes fathoms with a single swift movement. Water pounded harshly onto Arwen's overly pale face when she stepped beneath the waterfall, drenching her, weaving among her ebony strands and leaving her sated and tranquil. Satisfied, Arwen waded through the roughest waves and deepest water devoid of caution, and a sharp current swept her feet from under her pulling her head below the surface.  
  
Panic seized her, and she scrambled toward the surface unable to find her footing in the soft silky lake bed. Rational thinking and composure evaded her, a hysteria welling in her chest, her stomach in her throat as her lungs burned with need for air. A rough hand grabbed her wrist, dragging her along the jagged portion of the lakes bottom to a small sand bed where her head rose above water when she stood. Gasping, the elf maiden collapsed, her knees no longer able to support her waterlogged body. Strong arms stood her carefully taking her full weight on their own body. Blue eyes searched out the eyes of her savior, finding golden brown returning her gaze. Such beautiful eyes, Arwen feared she should fall in and be drowned once more; steady hands and even heartbeats comforted her own fears allowing her to fall into those amber pools slowly.  
  
"Savior, I fear I might drown in your amber pools" she whispered, a feeling she never knew rising in her chest, coursing through her blood so strongly she felt her heart should explode. Tightly, he wrapped one arm around her slight waist his cloak's hood falling back, a revealing stubbly chin, scraggly hair, and a charming smile intensifying the beauty of his gaze. Arwen gazed into the eyes of one she never thought she would be in the arms of, and one she never wished for more.  
  
For Aragorn, king of men, held her to him. His golden eyes, much like the color of the flower elanor, shone with such emotion Arwen felt overcome, her own heart barley managing to beat. She threaded her slim, ivory fingers through his russet curls. Closer his head drew to hers, so close she felt his hot breath on her lips, and saw the myriad of emotions playing through his mind.  
  
As though standing balanced on the edge of a cliff, the inches between their lips were steps to the edge before one tumbled down, into oblivion, Arwen prepared herself for a plunge into unknown lands of her heart.  
  
Aragorn's hand reached behind her head pressing her supple lips to his own. For a moment their lips touched, his were soft like down pillows, and heat shot through her like lightening setting her heart ablaze with a strange, magical feeling, could it be.love?  
  
Soft as the pastel colors of the dawn, his smile spread across his face mirroring what she saw in his eyes, he looked like the king he was meant to be and she the princess he was meant to save.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
The kiss plays endlessly in my mind, soft and sweet, filled with our overflowing emotions, no more special a gift have I received then that which our love has created.  
  
You are feverish again, what do you see my love that causes you such dismay. Do your foes return from their filthy graves to plague you in your last hours? I pray that your past remains just that. Such tenderness as you have shown through out your long life deserves rewarding at such times, instead pain has been put upon you that you do not deserve.  
  
To save you from this is my only wish, may death claim you quickly, or health come swift to relive you of this pain. Soothing you in beyond my ability, as you have so done in my hours of need, never straying far from my side should I have but a slight sniffle.  
  
Do you remember the birth of Eldarion my love? You didn't leave me then, though I screamed a fought your gently hand wiped my tears and brought me starlight when I was to wretched to see it. Have you remembered?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Arwen watched her husband pace fretfully before her, the sight wretched a weak laugh from her lips.  
  
"Dear it will be hours yet, rest or you'll not be awake to meet your first child!" Nervously, the king gave her a slight smile quitting his pacing to sit beside her, an action of which she was grateful. Her own graceful hands intertwined with his, a mothers nervous smile broken only by winces during contractions hours fell quickly no longer was Arwen calm and relaxed.  
  
Heartache befell Aragorn as he watched Arwen writhe in the white sheets, her knuckles white a sheen of sweat upon her brow. Nurses bustled about clutching warm water bathes, and gently towels all in preparation. Naught mattered to King Aragorn more right then, then the screams wrenching out of Arwen's shaking body.  
  
"Aragorn," she cried, tears streaming down her sweat-bathed face "it hurts." The king took his wife into his arms, rocking her slowly, humming an elfish lullaby. Arwen's Distressed state tore at him as it had been him that forced this pain upon her for they both knew the need of an heir for the kingdom. However, looking at Arwen's pain stricken face, he wished nothing more then to brush the pain away as he could her tears.  
  
White hot fire burned her very skin from inside out, the elvish mummers spoken by her love did nothing to cease the clenching in her stomach. Cries of misery burst from her mouth, she wondered deliriously if she would explode or if the pain would kill her, at the moment she wished nothing short of death, this agonizing pain grew with each passing second. A single sob was chocked out amidst the tears and choppy breaths. Gently, Aragorn tightened his embrace for a moment taking her away from her woman's suffering.  
  
Another contraction ripped through her exhausted figure, wrenching forth a new scream as pain sliced her like a knife, it felt as though a hand squeezed her with the intent to pop her. Using great care Eoywn, the midwife overseeing the birth, examined the sweat-drenched woman before her, a grave smile spreading across her weathered face.  
  
"Milady, your baby is ready to meet you," wracked with fresh waves of agony Arwen clutched her kings hand, wishing him the pain she felt and the fear her heart knew. "I shall count to three, when I do bear down and push with all the strength left in you, One.Two.Three push!" Gasping a short breath, Arwen's leaned forward, every muscle screaming with the exertion, hoarse cries of her own floating above them. Ten counts passed before Arwen fell back, spent of all energy Aragorn kissed her tenderly bringing forth emotions past pain and fear and for barley a moment Arwen was in a dream of her own creation, a dream of her and her Estel. Eoywn 's soft voice brought the pain forth full strength, forcing her to break away from her moment of piece.  
  
"Well done Milady, the baby's head is nearly out I will count to three again before you must push one.two." the three was lost on Arwens ears, her body working harder to expel the child from her womb, ten counts passed once more and Arwen fell back into soft down pillow, sobs mingling with her body's painful jerks. "The head in out milady, one final push and you will have your little one."  
  
"Aragorn," she whispered miserably "I can't do it, Im sorry Estel it hurts so much I can't-" Softly two fingers pressed against her lips, and a voice overflowing with untainted love whispered.  
  
"Nya elen, inyë mel elyë ar i anna sinomë lya hroa. An hes elyë pol, elen vendë" (My star, I love you and the child within you. For it you can star maiden) Smiles lit the faces of onlookers, none the least Arwen's who felt fresh determination in her chest. Baring down once more, nearly doubled with pain and pressure, the queen gave a final push at last expelling her child from her body. Eoywn shot forward baring a clean cloth, catching the squalling infant gently and bringing him to eye level, with the gentleness and heart of a friend The Lady of Rohan held the little one for all to see.  
  
"'Tis a boy your majesties, healthy and vibrant as any could ask for," fresh tears spilled noiselessly downward on the queens cheek. The smile permanent on her gentle face, Eoywn brought the lad to his mother, showing Arwen the correct way to nurse.  
  
Her little boy weighed comfortably in her arms, sucking gently at her breast. The act itself filled Arwen as though it was an elemental need, she held him tightly gently counting each perfect little finger and toe. Everything form his russet curls, to feet was tiny but his being seemed to glow, or perhaps Arwen saw the light he had been for nine months. Being of elvish thoughts, Evenstar begrudged the thought of love at first sight; however, when the crystal eyes of her child slid open, Arwen's heart overflowed with a joy unfathomable before this day, and impossible to explain to one who had yet to experience such a miracle.  
  
Aragorn thought himself a world man, knowledgeable in the goods and evils of life, one thing missed his comprehension holding his first-born in his arms, and looking into his sons' eyes for the first time. Pure love flooded his veins for the bundle of perfection before him. Arwen lay asleep, deep in undisturbed slumber her chocolate curls spread across the creamy white pillow her blue depths hidden for once beneath thin lids. A picture of beauty in Aragorn's eyes, staring at the new life snuggled comfortably in the crook of his arm awe over cam him and astonishment clouded his eyes. Something so perfect, so beautiful, had been created from their love. Love, which survived the test of time to reward them with a beautiful son  
  
'This,' Aragorn mused 'is what we fought and died for.'  
  
*end Flashback*  
  
Oh Estel, I wish thou would look upon me in remembrance in love and the gentleness you once showed. You told me you loved me once, such a happy time, I pray that you can remember happier times.  
  
Your heartbeat Is slowing your breath growing ragged, Oh my love do not stray, wait for I shall follow you in this world an the next!  
  
To watch the light of your once proud eyes flicker into darkness, I feel apart of myself break and follow you. No more shall you smile and hold me close, and no more shall I tell you the strength of my love.  
  
I wish you peace, our time together upon this earth is expired  
  
Farewell My Elfstone, travel with the love I give. I shall not be long.  
  
Farewell 


End file.
